


I Don't Know Euphoria

by queer_cowboy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Internalized Homophobia, POV Nico di Angelo, POV Second Person, Post-The Last Olympian (Percy Jackson), Pre-The Heroes of Olympus, this fic is Not for percico shippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queer_cowboy/pseuds/queer_cowboy
Summary: Will today be different? Or will he choose the same color once again?
Kudos: 3





	I Don't Know Euphoria

Black is dark. Engulfing and omnipresent. Depressing and cold. It’s everywhere he looks and maybe it’s everywhere he doesn’t. Swirls of black ribbons can easily take him away when he isn’t aware. Maybe he wants that.

Eyes meet him and look away. He remembers his eyes are black. 

Yellow is bright. Like when the sun comes up. Some hate it, some love it. It reminds him of acceptance and love. It’s like euphoria. He’s only experienced it once. He tries to say her name but fails. Grass shrivels around his feet.

Blue eyes meet his. Who is that. He looks away. 

Green is violent. Destructive and unpredictable. He associates it with rage and… shame. He associates it with the memory of a child being beaten up, he associates it with the excitement and fear of being introduced to the world again, with the need to know everything, and with death. He needs to stop. 

Someone looks at him. He tries to smile. They go away. 

Grey is sharp. Impulsive and clever. It’s like victory but you’re not on the winning side. He doesn’t feel remorse but a sense of loss. Grey is only beautiful when you are on it’s side. Everything’s different without it but everything’s weird with it. 

No one looks at him. 

He picks up his sword and stands up. 

Today isn't different than any other. He once again chooses green. 


End file.
